Cuba
by ValaMagic
Summary: Kibbs one shot. What happens in Cuba stays in Cuba! Spoilers for 'Minimum Security'


AN: Just a Kate Gibbs one shot, because Kate is still my favourite character. THis is set in the first season episode 'Minimum Security'. It's just a bit of fun so R&R and check out my other NCIS fics they're all fairly Kate centric)

_**Cuba**_

Caitlin Todd groaned and leaned over to her bedside table to pick up her glass of water. Her fingers touched nothing but air. Annoyed she patted around the table phone, gun, badge, alarm clock. Damn, no water! Then she remembered, she was not lying in her bed, her house of in fact her country. She was in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba, and she needed a glass of water. She swirled her tongue around the dry cavity that was her mouth and sighed, she'd have to get up. She slid her legs from under the single flimsy sheet that she hadn't kicked away in the heat and let her feet fall heavily to the floor. Jeez, even the floor was hot under her bare feet, she hated Cuba.

With quiet footfalls Kate made her way into the hall. The thought of waking Tony was certainly appealing, but Kate had no intention of dealing with a cranky Gibbs if she woke him. Sneaking into the kitchen and pulling the fridge open she squinted at the sudden bright light and grasped a bottle of fresh water from the shelf. Twisting the cap open and gulping down the contents she was startled by a strong hand on her shoulder. She wanted to scream but her throat constricted around her vocal chords. She wished she had her gun, oh well she'd done plenty of self defence. She turned swiftly, her arm held up to block any move made by her attacker, only to have her forearm collide with someone else's.

"Jeez, Gibbs!" Kate muttered slamming her palm into his chest, having seen a glimpse of his smirk and silver hair in the moonlight.

"You let your guard down" He accused, not stepping away from her hand which still rested on his chest.

"No one's perfect" she conceded quietly, she could argue with him, but he was right, she'd let her guard down and she'd do it again. She'd never be good enough for him.

"No they're not" he agreed to her surprise.

"Wow Gibbs" Kate breathed

"I don't push you guys that hard." He smirked "Do I?" he added, his smirk sliding off his face.

"Yeah you do" she whispered

"It gets results" he defended

"A little recognition wouldn't hurt" she chastised her voice rising a little.

"Ah, yeah it would" Gibbs argued.

"You really are a bastard!" she hissed into her boss's ear slapping her hands hard against his chest.

"I know" he whispered back, voice husky and warm against her cheek. Kate trailed her hands across his chest and up to his shoulders causing a cocky grin to appear on her boss's face.

"Kate" He groaned inching closer. "Rule twelve" he reminded weakly prseeing himself into her pyjama clad body.

"Made to be broken" she confirmed, grinding her body slightly against his. His lips were upon hers in an instant. It didn't matter that he was her boss, or that it would never work out, or that Tony was asleep down the hall. All that mattered to Caitlin Todd at that very moment was that Jethro Gibbs' lips continued to fuse to her own in the most delicious form of friction she'd ever experienced. His lips were softer than she'd expected, his hands gentler when they came to rest on her hips and the moment more bittersweet than she'd ever dreamed.

When they finally parted Gibbs feared he'd made a huge mistake despite Kate's mutual part in their actions he doubted she'd ever forgive him. However the smile that illuminated her face even in the dim moonlight was infectious and Gibbs found himself grinning back, glad he'd just kissed his subordinate, and ecstatic when her lips pressed deliciously to his again a moment later. She swirled her tongue across his bottom lip and he gladly obliged, she pushed him forcefully towards the hallway and he didn't mind when his shoulder slammed into the wall. He slid his hands over her warm buttocks and she wasted no time wrapping her legs tightly around his hips. Their chests heaved together as he stumbled down the hall with her in his arms. When he laid her roughly on his bed she cried out at the coolness where his touch had been moments earlier. Only to moan in pleasure when he slid her top up her torso and over her head replacing the fabric with his heated touch.

He sucked roughly at the skin near her belly button, claiming a little piece of Caitlin Todd as his own. His tongue swirled across her skin and Kate wondered when she'd lost control of the situation, deciding when Gibbs took her hard nipple between his teeth that she didn't much care. Even the thought of being mocked tirelessly by Tony should he walk in at that moment didn't bother her. She moaned, bucked and wriggled under Gibbs' skilled touch before flipping him onto his back and putting her own seductress skills to work. Kate undressed the man beneath her roughly and took his hardened form into her hands and deftly worked her hands over his shaft and balls while placing teasing kisses along his collarbone.

"Who would've thought...? Kate Todd, Master Seductress" Gibbs muttered, laughter evident in his voice, only to be cut off by a sharp nip of her teeth on his skin "And bully" he added.

"Don't you believe it buster" she smirked. He smiled. Then he was inside her, lips pressed hungrily to hers, tongue swirling deliciously across her teeth and fingers roaming wildly. He hoped his lips would stifle any noise they made as he pounded into her small frame. But she was quiet as she met him stroke for stroke until they orgasmed, Kate first and Gibbs a few moments later.

As they lay together pressing feather light touches to each other's skin rational thought began to return.

"This can never leave this room, can it?"

"No Kate, it can't. I wish it could"

"It's okay, I understand" She didn't pull away as he'd expected her to, there was no anger in her eyes and Gibbs believed that she really did understand. She snuggled her body closer to his wanting to make the most of few moments she had with him.

"I won't forget this Kate... It did mean something" He needed for her to know that, that he wasn't the sort of guy who screwed any woman he felt like regardless of the consequences.

"Nor will I" Kate agreed "Can you hold me for a while?" her voice was quiet unsure of herself and Gibbs felt himself smiling.

"Of course Katie" She didn't know why but she felt safe in his arms and she could feel herself relaxing against his chest.

She wasn't aware she'd fallen asleep in her boss's bed until she awoke, his arms tightly around her. Groaning she pulled herself out of the bed and retrieved her clothes from the floor, Gibbs watched with a grin on his face as she threw his own clothes to the bed. She hadn't meant to stay the night, hadn't wanted to see the gravity of her mistakes in the harsh early morning light. She smiled weakly and headed for the door and back to her own bedroom.

She'd barely made it back into bed, her very cold bed. She wished she was still in Gibbs' arms, but that was not an option. She wanted to cry, to scream, anything but crawl out of that bed and pretend nothing had changed between her and Gibbs, although technically nothing had. They were still attracted to each other, still colleagues and still professionals.

Kate's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream coming from the next room.

"Tony" she groaned, smirking when she realised that Gibbs really did have more going for him than the younger agent.

Kate made her way out of the room accompanied by her boss and made her way to the living area, she would not be getting any more sleep that day.

"So" She muttered when Gibbs entered the kitchen after her.

"So" he agreed.

"So, you think Paula Cassidy has anything to do with the emeralds?"

"I don't know Kate. That's what we're here to find out" She could tell he was slightly annoyed and she wasn't sure why, but work she knew was a safe topic.

"Gibbs?" she questioned softly, prompting him to explain his change in demeanour.

"You didn't deserve what I did to you, Katie" he whispered.

"I knew what I was doing going in" she defended.

"But you deserve better" Gibbs insisted.

"Don't we all" she retorted wryly.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah Gibbs, everything is fine"

"I'm sorry Katie" he said sincerely, causing Kate to freeze. Gibbs never apologised. Before Kate could figure out what that meant, they were interrupted by the reappearance of Tony dressed similarly to their boss and walking very cautiously from the bedroom, his eyes still on the door. The moment was over, Gibbs tore his eyes away from the dishevelled pyjama clad woman leaning against the kitchen bench. They would wrap up the case in Cuba, they would head back to Washington and that night would become no more than a memory that she would come back to on cold nights. Gibbs wasn't a bastard and Kate was the only one who knew it. His secret was safe with her.


End file.
